Christmas in his arms
by Daddys-little-gurl4ever
Summary: Clark keeps his relationship with Lois a secret from Chloe. She finds out and literally bumps into the famous Bruce Wayne. Sparks are sure to fly. Can Chloe accept the double life of Bruce? Can Clark accept Chloe's infatuation with Bruce? R
1. Lies, snow, and boxes

I don't own the characters i wish i did tho. Please review. I know some of u will be mad for including Batman in this but hey Clark had his chance, doesn't Chloe deserve to be happy too? Ph dont worry things will get more...intense (grins) between Chloe and Bruce.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe peered at through the restaurant window, and almost cried.

There sat Clark her first love, her first everything. But, he was not alone her cousin Lois sat next to him laughing and entwining her fingers with his. Her heart sunk to her stomach, and a terrible rush of panic filled her. _No!!!_ No, this wasn't happening not to her. She had trusted Clark ever since she could remember; they had after all grown up together in Smallville. He had taken her to the prom. _He left you to go rescue Lana_ hissed a voice inside her. She clenched her hands to keep from screaming.

When was she going to learn?

Clark would never think of her like that, only Lois could give him everything a girlfriend should. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was almost Christmas and he pulls a stunt like this. She reeled back from the scene, walking away the snow crunching satisfyingly under her boots. Metropolis was beautiful in winter the snow sparkled of lampposts and stop signs.

She kept her head up; no way was she going to give into her urge to cry. Her feet walked, as her mind wandered. She tried to calm down but her mind kept racing. After an hour or so she stopped. Where had her feet taken her? She was in the rich part of metropolis with its looming towers of pent houses and luxurious apartments. Limos and people in suits bustled around her as if she were simply a crack in the cement.

She shrugged of the feeling, and continued on her way. The skyscrapers caught her eye, bright lights seemed to hypnotize her and she walked her head up. She whistled, "Wow. Way to conserve energy," she mumbled. Then everything seemed to happen at once. She felt someone knock into her. Her feet slipped and she landed on top of the person. "Oomph" she let out. _Ow, Ow, Ow_, _and Ow_ she thought. Boxes flew everywhere and she squealed.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a very handsome young man. He had jet-black hair, blue eyes that teetered on the edge of silver. His features were chiseled and beneath her she could feel hard muscle. He smiled at her; her heart beat wildly in her chest. Reality and common sense were knocked into her. "Oh god. I'm sorry," she said, getting up from the man. He shrugged, "It happens" and stood. Around them people had started to stare and she faintly heard whispers go through the gathering crowd.

She started to pick up boxes, but felt a hand on her shoulder. "No. Let me do it, after all I made the mess. I wouldn't want to bother you, I'm sure you have a date to get to or something." He said his blue eyes, twinkling dangerously. She almost melted his smile was so charming. "It's ok I'll help." She replied and they continued to pick up the boxes. The crowd was beginning to dissipate and she was glad. An older man dressed in a butler suit came bustling outside of the hotel. "Master Bruce let me help you with that." He said in a snappy British accent. She raised an eyebrow as the older man with shocking white hair, gathered the boxes and went inside.

"A butler?" she asked surprised and a little annoyed. He was probably an heir to something and was spending his Christmas in Metropolis, clubbing and spending daddy's money. He nodded, "Yes. He's been in service to my family for years. I've tried to get him to retire but Alfred is stubborn" at this he chuckled. "Bruce Wayne" he said extending his hand. _Oh my god its Bruce Wayne the rich billionaire playboy from Gotham!! What was he doing all the way over here?_ She thought. She didn't show her surprise but instead, she extended her hand. "Chloe Sullivan" she said, expecting a handshake she was surprised when he took her hand and kissed it.

His lips lingered far more than they should have.

The skin of her hand tingled from his lips. She smiled, "Well Mr. Wayne-." She was cut off. "Bruce" he corrected. "Bruce, I'm sorry for ruining your day. And about falling on you and making a scene." She said. He smiled at her, "It's fine. Chloe thank you for helping me." Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, her name sounded wonderful on her lips. "Your welcome, Bruce. Merry Christmas" she called out heading home. She felt his eyes burn her; she resisted the urge to look back. Besides it didn't matter she would never see him again. Oh how wrong she was.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe typed up her article quickly, while half listening to Clark babble about his mom or something. She was still mad at him and hadn't told him about seeing him with Lois. Clark grabbed her arm, "Chloe? Are you ok? You seem…I don't know distant."

_Well you'd be distant to if I went out with Lex behind your back, she thought_ annoyed. But, instead she pasted on a smile "I'm just tired. It's been busy with the holidays and all."

He gave her a smile, any other day she would have melted at his feet. But no not this time, reality had slapped her across the face and she still felt the sting. She turned back to her paper and continued to type not opening her mouth to explain. He sighed, and continued to talk. After 10 minutes she printed out the article and stretched her legs. "Its done" she said happily.

Clark jumped up, "Let's celebrate," he said sarcastically. She nodded maybe now she'd get a chance to tell him.

They took the elevator downstairs and headed to the nearest burger joint. "Chloe?" called out a voice. Puzzled, she turned around. It was none other than Bruce Wayne. She grinned at him instantly filled with happiness. "Bruce. Are you stalking me?" she asked her eyes gleaming. He smiled at her, "Stalking is such a strong word. I prefer checking up on you." Clark coughed and she saw Bruce's eyes flicker with Anger? Pity? She shook her head, "This is my friend Clark Kent." She introduced him; Clark had a look of confusion on his face. "Bruce?" he said then paused "Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes." "I've read a lot about you." Clark said although his tone of voice indicated it to be an insult. Bruce didn't flinch, "Don't believe everything you read. Surely a man like yourself should know that."

Chloe suppressed a giggle, as Clark quickly glared at Bruce. While Clark was dressed in some faded jeans and an old t-shirt. Bruce was dressed in casual jeans, blue button up shirt, and a black blazer. He looked even more handsome than Clark and that was saying something. The air crackled with their clashing personalities and tastes. Their eyes seemed to linger on Chloe as if she had to decide.

"Not to be rude. But what exactly are you doing here?" she asked. The air relaxed a little. "I was hoping I'd catch you for lunch. Just, a little thank you for helping me out with the boxes yesterday. " He said. She smiled, but eyed him suspiciously. Then she remembered Clark. She turned to him, "Rain check?" she asked. He looked at Bruce behind her, his eyes held a mix of jealousy, protectiveness, and suspicion. "Fine" he said spitting the word out like venom. With that he left, and Chloe brushed of the feeling of guilt.

Bruce grinned, "Let's go," he said offering her his arm. She blushed but took it. They grabbed a cab and they headed to Blaze a casual café in Metropolis.


	2. Paybacks a bitch

Ok here's the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Oh by the way thanks to all of you guys that reviwed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe breathed in the warm air that smelled of coffee, food and books. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. They went up to the counter and ordered. She grabbed their order number and Bruce led her to a small table near the back. She couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling that buzzed around her stomach. She sat down, the table so small that her knees brushed against Bruce's.

Electricity crackled through her, and she forced herself not to jump.

"So is this really a thank you for yesterday?" she asked him suspiciously.

He grinned at her "No. That was an excuse for you to have lunch with me." Chloe blushed, "Then why didn't you just ask?" He shrugged "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to be too forward." "What a gentleman at least _someone_ around here tells the truth," her voice sounded harsh even to her ears.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce watched the beautiful young woman sitting across from him. He guessed that the someone she was talking about was Clark. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists. He didn't like that farm boy one bit. Bruce couldn't place his finger on why he didn't like him. _Maybe it's because Clark was so close to Chloe_. Her name made him smile, and he turned his attention to her.

"I'm guessing its Clark who you're talking about?" he asked.

She paused before answering a mumbled yes. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, the words rushing out of him on their own. Why was he feeling so protective of her suddenly? No one had ever made him feel like she did. Every time she smiled, Bruce would feel dizzy. Bruce Wayne never felt dizzy.

Chloe smiled sadly, and looked away from him. "Not physically" she whispered. She shook her head, small wisps of hair escaped from her elegant bun. He reached out to wipe them away, his fingers brushing her delicate jaw. His skin tingled from her touch. His body temperature shot up by several degrees. He brought his hand back. A waiter placed their food before them, somewhat breaking the spell.

Chloe dug right in, letting out tiny noises of delight from the great food. He wished she'd stop doing that, sure the Bat had control but not for long if she kept making those accidental sexy noises. He placed a hand over hers and she stopped. Her eyes searched his face the bright green eyes twinkled. And for a moment she actually looked truly happy. And just like that it was gone.

They ate their lunch talking casually about their lives and hobbies.

"I love Gotham its where I grew up. It's a lot of work and the city needs help. That's what brought me here to Metropolis in the first place. I was talking to the mayor about combining a charity from Gotham to here. He of course smiled tightly and said he'd get back to me." At this Bruce sighed.

"Most people stay away from Gotham, but its really quite beautiful in some places. I'd like to take you there someday so you can see for yourself." Chloe's cheeks turned pink.

"So what about this Batman person? Ever met him?" she asked_. _

Oh if only you knew he thought. "Yup once or twice. He's a nice guy."

He said casually. "Oh really? Is that why people call him the most feared man in Gotham? If he is even a man." She said. "No he is a man. And yes he's feared only because he beats up the bad guys. Tell me why people don't say Superman is feared?" he said challenging her. She opened her mouth to argue but closed it. He sat up proud; he'd made his point.

"It's only because Batman is more intense, and he works in the cover of the night. Superman obviously has no problem flying around in tights in the middle of the day." He said. She squirmed in her seat and sighed. "Fine you win," she said in mock-anger. He chuckled and they paid for their lunch.

She argued about paying but he eventually won and paid. When they headed outside, they were shocked to find it was snowing. Chloe shivered and pulled her thin coat closer. Bruce took off his coat and put it on her shoulders.

She smiled up at him, and for the first time he noticed how petite she was. "Thanks for the lunch, Bruce" she said.

He smiled, "Your welcome." They stood outside in the snow, watching the flakes sprinkle the cars and streets. "I'd like to see you again" he told her. She glanced up at him an eyebrow raised. "Really? And why?" she asked curiously. "Your avoiding the question." He pointed out. She smiled "Very observant." "How about dinner tomorrow?" he asked somewhat nervously. "Ok" she got out a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it.

He smiled and took it. They walked back together to the Daily Planet. She glanced at her watch and groaned. "Oh my god. I'm so late. And I blame you" she said. Bruce faked anger, "Me?"

She laughed, "Seriously if it wasn't for your charm then I wouldn't have been so late. Perry's is going to kill me. And Clark" She stopped. "Oh my gosh Clark he must be so worried." Bruce rolled his eyes and leaned down, to silence her with a kiss. She melted under him, she allowed him to deepen the kiss. He did so gladly. Her lips were so smooth and she tasted spicy. He broke the kiss, Chloe smiled at him her cheeks a little flushed. "I'll call you," he whispered deeply in her ear. She made a little murmur of approval. He pulled back and left, tucking her number safely away in his pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stared at the handsome man that was her's. The thought of Bruce Wayne, a handsome and smart man liking her made her shiver with pleasure. Reality pinched her mind and she scurried into the building, only when she was in the elevator, did she realize Bruce hadn't taken his coat. Oh well, she'd give it to him when she saw him. The elevator doors dinged open and she steeped out. A flurry of people and shouting, reminded her that she still had a job to keep.

Chloe half ran to her desk, and found Clark sitting in her chair tapping his fingers impatiently. His face was etched in anger, and jealously not that Chloe noticed or even cared. He got off her chair and she sat down. She took off the coat placing it carefully on the back of her chair and then only then did she turn to Clark.

"Hey," she said smoothly.


	3. Fight of her life

Chloe looked at him, and tried hard to suppress a smirk.

"So…. how'd lunch go?" asked Clark slyly. She turned away from him and began to research her newest story. "Fine." She said simply_. No way, am I going to tell him Bruce kissed me. He wants to keep secrets from me fine, so will I._ Chloe knew this was childish but she didn't care, he had promised no more lies. "Fine, he took me to my favorite café" she said, her voice taking on a dreamy sigh. All she could think about was Bruce. It was taking all her effort to concentrate in talking to Clark.

His eyes flickered with annoyance and jealousy, something he rarely (up until today) wore on his face.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. Chloe felt an involuntary blush blossom on her cheeks. "Oh-um I'm err- busy" she answered vaguely. Clark put his hand over hers, "Liar" he said sadly. _I'm the lair? I'm the lair? Excuse you but at least you know who I like Clark and I don't try to hide it_. She was sick of him.

As if on cue Lois walked up to her desk. Her cousin's blue eyes flickered over their hands. Clark pulled away immediately. "Hey Lois" he said. She smiled at him, "Hey Smallville." Chloe rolled her eyes. _Oh please it's so obvious_. And just like that Chloe was pushed to the side. So she turned to her computer and typed away, trying hard to ignore the dull ache in her heart.

Half of her was still in love with Clark and the other half was in love with Bruce. _What's a girl suppose to do?_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sat in front of his laptop, researching Clark. Alfred came in and eyed the screen amused. "I'm sure that's not the young woman you bumped into yesterday," he said smoothly.

Bruce half smiled, his gaze was icy and full of suspicion.

"No. This is Clark Kent her best friend" he said a bit amused. "Master Bruce what are you doing exactly?" he asked. He turned to the old man. Alfred had served in his family ever since he could remember, the man had been raised him. "I don't like Clark he's selfish and arrogant" he said a little to bitterly. Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Jealous? Master Bruce you surprise me." He paused "What have you dug up on him so far?" Alfred asked curiously.

Bruce smiled, and turned to the computer. "Well he has no birth records. Apparently he was adopted and the agency that he was adopted from doesn't exist. Also he was on the Smallville football team for a while. He has no medical records, no dental records, nothing. It's almost as if he…he has never been sick in his life."

Alfred frowned, "That's not right. Can't you find anything on him?" Bruce scrolled through the screen, "No. I have to ask Chloe about him tomorrow night." _Too much info_. _Damn_.

His butler chuckled, "Tomorrow night?" Bruce shrugged trying to act casual. "It's only dinner" Alfred left with a big grin on his face. In an hour Bruce was in a meeting, then he had dinner with the mayor to talk about the charity. He got to the hotel hours later. Finally he could lie down and sleep. His mind circling around Chloe's beautiful face.

He woke up later in the night, and dressed in his Bat costume. It was time that Metropolis got a taste of the Dark Knight.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sipped her drink and watched the dance floor where Lana, Lex, Lois, and Clark were dancing in couples. She felt unwanted, so here she was in a black mini and white tube top, with boots that went up to her knees. She shifted in her seat, and waved Lana over.

Her friend's face was flushed, and she smiled. "Hey. Come on Clark was asking for you," she said. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. _Clark asked for me?_ "I can't. I have to go, it's been a long day and I don't feel good" she lied. Lana frowned, as Chloe got up. "Well I hope you feel better babe. Here don't forget your coat." Chloe slipped on Bruce's coat, and smiled.

"OK bye Lana. Tell everybody goodbye for me ok?"

"Wait don't you want a ride? Lex'll give you one." She said a little worried.

"No, Lana its fine. I'll grab a taxi." With one last hug she made her way outside.

The cold wind brushed against her face, and neck. She shivered, glad for the long coat that fell past her knees. She waved her arm for a taxi, and none stopped. The yellow cars drove by her. Chloe felt her patience snap. Angry she clenched her hands and walked home.

After a couple of blocks she started to regret not taking Lana's offer. Weird people hung out in the streets. Men whistled at her, and she ignored them. Crunching footsteps made her aware that someone was walking behind her. She forced her heartbeat to slow down. It was just someone heading home like her. To prove herself she crossed the street several times. Still the person followed her.

_  
Ok now I'm officially freaked._ All of a sudden the person was right behind her. She felt something hard at her side. "Give me your money now." She jumped, "What"

"Give me your money now" said the man again roughly. Shakily she opened her purse_. I am not going to get mugged in the middle of the street without a fight_. Calmly, she reached into her purse. The man raised his head and squinted around them suspiciously. With him distracted, she shoved her elbow into his stomach. He groaned and dropped the gun. She kicked it away, and it landed under a car. Chloe ran as fast as she could. But the man grabbed her leg. She fell on her back knocking the air out of her lungs.

She gasped the man greedily reaching for her skirt. She pushed him away, then curled her hands into fists and punched his jaw. Fury and adrenaline giving her strength. "Bitch" he let out furious. She tried to get up, but he grabbed her and pulled her down.

With her options running out, she opened her mouth and let out the scream of her life.

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!" she screamed. The man slapped her, knocking her head back. Chloe groaned and spit in his face. "HELP!!!!" she screamed again. With all her strength she kicked him on his shin. And then she punched him again. The man backed away a little. Chloe got up, the world spinning around her. She didn't care she had to get away so she ran.

The man was running after her, "HELP!! Help!! HELP!!" she screamed.

The man grabbed her from behind, and then he pulled her into the nearest alley. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall. Hands wrapped around her neck. The man was choking her. "Help" she screamed hoarsely but the only thing that replied was the man who squeezed her neck harder. Chloe kicked and struggled agianst the man. Just as the edges of her vision were blurring into black, a harsh voice yelled "Hey" The man dropped her and she crumpled onto the ground. She breathed in the air her head pounding and her body bruised.

All she heard was the man whimper, punches and a harsh voice that demanded power. The voice was strangely familiar. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her. She pushed the arms away weakly. But they grabbed her hands in a firm grip. "Stop. Your safe" he told her. The hands let go, and cupped her chin. She opened her eyes and her eyes grew wide.

_Oh my god_. She was face to face with Batman.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. True Identities

Batman stared into the eyes of Chloe. He was out getting the feel for Metropolis when he heard her screams.

He had seen her struggle and fight, he almost smiled at this. She was a fighter. That was for sure. Chloe blinked, "Oh my god" she whispered. He ignored her and inspected the bruises, and scrapes she had. He had beaten the man who had hurt her, and he ran off scared. She touched his arm, feeling the tough fabric of his costume. "Its really you" she said, her voice a bit hoarse. "Yes" he allowed himself to say. _Can she recognize my voice? _

His eyes wandered to her outfit. _Damn_. She was wearing a tiny black mini, a white tube top, and long black boots that reached her knees_. Oh Chloe_. "Are you okay? He asked her. "I'm fine." With that she pulled away from him, and got to her feet. He rose to his feet. The black cape billowing around him.

She eyed him carefully. "Batman" she said to herself, tasting the word. Suddenly she looked at him, "Do you know Bruce. Bruce Wayne?" _You have no idea_. "Yes" he replied. She closed the space between them, and she squinted at him. "Your not lying are you?" she asked.

"No." He should go, his emotions were getting in the way of his job. He grabbed his cord and shot it at the nearest building. Without looking back, he pulled on it and flew up. "Wait. Be careful this is Superman's city." She yelled.

He smirked, "Not tonight" The Boy Scout was nowhere to be seen. He stood on the edge of a building. Batman would wait just a little longer, if the Boy Scout didn't show he'd leave.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe practically ran to her apartment, as soon as she arrived she slammed her door shut and locked it. Then she turned on all her lights, grateful of the shadows that reeled back. Her breathing started to even out and as she dressed in her pajamas she thought about the handsome Batman who had saved her.  
_  
What am I friggin Rapunzel? I could have handled that guy_. She fumed, suddenly angry at Batman for saving her.

She brushed out her hair, and tried to call Clark on his cell. He didn't pick up she rolled her eyes. _Out saving the world again?_ Sometimes having Superman as a best friend sucked. Her mind wandered back to Batman. He seemed vaguely familiar his voice did at least. Tired and confused she snuggled into her bed and slept.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman flew around Metropolis was quiet tonight. His eyes picked up a figure dressed in black. _What the? Batman?_

He flew to him, his blue cape hovering in the air. "You showed" Batman said, not turning around. "I was heading home," he answered. Batman turned, "Your city's quiet" Superman smirked "So unlike Gotham you mean" Batman didn't even flinch at the comment. _Let's see who you really are._ Superman turned his X-ray vision on and looked at Batman's mask. His vision saw past the mask and he saw his true face. "Bruce Wayne" he said shocked. "You peeked" he replied calmly. "Chloe is dating you how dare you lie to her like this!!!" Superman asked angry. He realized he had said to much.

"Chloe?" he paused "Oh Clark how ironic" Superman grimaced.

"Chloe…she was attacked a few hours ago." He informed him, voice tight.

"What?"

"Don't worry she's fine. I managed to stop the mugger before it got out of hand. She has scrapes and bruises." He said.

"Lucky you were there" S-Clark said, somewhat forced.

"Next time. She may not be so lucky."

"Why are you dating her? What exactly happened at the café?" Clark asked, the questions bursting into the air.

Bruce smirked, "Nothing happened. And Chloe is a nice person. You've known her for what 14 years?"

Clark said nothing, his fists clenched. _Bruce you're asking for it_.

"I think you had your shot." He said coldly. With that, he dived from the edge of the building. Clark peered over the edge Batman was gone. He cursed knowing that he'd have to keep Batman's identity a secret.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
what fo you guys think? I kinda rushed this sorry, what can I say I'm an impatient woman. Please RandR


	5. Glossy Gossip

Chloe scrambled out of her apartment building, her purse in one hand and files she needed in the other. She whistled for a taxi, and hopped into the nearest one.

"Daily Planet." She told the driver not even glancing his way. He shrugged and sped off somehow understanding that she was in a hurry. 10 minutes later she arrived, and Chloe threw the money at he driver. "Keep the change," she said absently. _I am so late. Oh my god_. She had slept through her alarm clock, even though she skipped breakfast she was still late. If Perry found out she was dead. Clark was already there at his desk he glanced up at her.

"Your late" he said teasingly. She smiled, "Duh"

She sat down and tried to look like she had been working. "Chloe!!!" bellowed a voice behind her. She gulped and turned, the Editor of the Daily Planet Perry White stood in the doorway of his office. "Get in here now" he barked.

Chloe walked into his office. He slammed the door shut and motioned for her to sit. She sat down, smoothing her skirt. He turned to face the windows that had a great view of the city. "Chloe do you like taking pictures?" he asked her, one hand rubbing his peppered mustache. "No." she said a little confused. "Huh. It seems according to this" he slammed a glossy gossip magazine on his desk, in front of her. "You do" he finished. She peered at the front cover and gasped.

It had a full-blown picture of her and Bruce kissing outside the Daily Planet. Beneath read _Little Miss Reporter digging into her story? _She blushed and flipped to the page that held the story. She skimmed it, picking up bits and pieces.

_Chloe Sullivan is a reporter at the Daily Planet.  
_

_Bruce Wayne kissing a reporter a bit ironic don't you think?  
_

_For a man who hates publicity he sure likes to attract it.  
_

_Bruce gets enough women in Gotham know he has to go and charm the women in Metropolis. _

Chloe threw the magazine aside. Anger boiled up in her, "Chief you can't believe this crap." Perry rolled his eyes, "Hello anyone home? It's in a picture and this magazine is in the newsstands all over Metropolis." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Ok. Chief since when are _you_ so interested in my _personal_ life?" she asked. Perry set his lips in a thin bitter line, "I don't care about your personal life. The Daily Planet doesn't need this kind of publicity. Keep your life and work separated. I don't want to see this" he tapped the magazine "Again"

With that she was free to go. She stormed out of his office slamming the door so hard that it shook its glass panels. Reporters snapped their heads in her direction, and stared. "What?" she asked them, the look in her eyes challenging anyone to speak. No one did. She walked back to her desk, anger churning in her stomach. "I'm guessing you overheard us," she said icily at Clark.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Except Cat approached her deck, she rested her perfectly groomed nails on her lap. _Oh great_. Cat was the gossip columnist at the Daily Planet. She had been envious of Chloe because of her relationship with Clark; it was obvious to everyone that she had a huge crush on the farm boy. "So. Have you read any good magazines?" Cat asked smiling at Chloe although her eyes wandered over to Clark.

"Yes. But they're not all good. Maybe for you since you seem to thrive on gossip. Pity that's the only thing you focus on in your life." Chloe said.

Cat's cheeks turned pink, "Its funny. You can learn a lot about a person through gossip." She shot back at her. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap, I know you read the article and have told what? Like 5 people about it? If not more. Catherine it's really cute that your jealous about me, but come on grow up this isn't middle school." Chloe said flatly.

Clark let out a laugh that sent Cat running as if her butt was on fire. Then Clark turned serious, "Are you ok Chloe?" She smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine" He smiled at her his blue eyes twinkling. She could feel her heart beat a little faster than normal. Just then her cellphone rang breaking the "spell"

"Hello?" she said. "Chloe?" asked a voice, she beamed it was Bruce. "Bruce hey. Have you picked up the nearest gossip magazine?" she asked him. He sighed over the phone, "Yes. I'm sorry Chloe. I never even checked to see if anyone saw us. This always happens, don't let them get to you. I know this isn't good for the Daily Planet." He told her. "No its not. And I just feel a little weird you know? I mean I haven't had this much attention in a long time." She said to him truthfully.

"I hope you're not upset with me." He said a little worried. She smiled, "No of course not." He let out a breath, "Good, I worried there for a second. Well I'll let you get back to work, see you tonight?" She grinned, "Yeah. What time?" He paused, "How does 7:00 sound?" "Perfect. See you then." She replied. "Bye Chloe" he said. With that she hung up, feeling excited. "I'm guessing that was Bruce?" Clark asked tightly.

"Yes. We're having dinner." She replied dreamily, not noticing that Clark clenched his jaw.

For Chloe the day went well, other than the fact that people kept asking her how Bruce kissed? And "is he smitten with you?" Or commenting, "you go girl!!" She answered nothing, only smiled and nodded. At the end of the day Clark, Lois and Chloe shared a taxi. She was the first one to be dropped off and thank god.

Lois and Clark were both off in la la land. She paid her share and headed towards her apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
So there you go. Please R&R thank you. I made this chapter kinda long for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm loving the feedback I'm getting.


	6. Invitation

Bruce looked at the magazine and sighed, throwing it aside. He had been photographed before, so why did he care about this picture so much?

Because Chloe didn't deserve to be in a gossip magazine, she was above that. Alfred walked into his room, and raised an eyebrow. "Master Bruce are you quite done moping around the hotel?" he asked somewhat annoyed. "I am not moping," he said defensively. Alfred laughed, "Yes. You are. Now you have a dinner date with Miss Chloe. Or shall I call her and tell her you canceled?"

Bruce stood up, somewhat panicking at Alfred's last statement.

"No. It's fine I'll go get ready." Alfred smiled and left, his work here was done. The old man smiled to himself, this young lady Chloe. She was very special, he knew because Bruce never moped over the gossip the magazines held. Part of him worried about him. Bruce was never the one to embrace love with open arms; maybe just maybe Chloe would help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Chloe was smiling and humming as she turned on the radio.

After finding a good station, she hopped into the shower letting the water and soap wash away all the days' gossip. After that she got out and put on her bathrobe, she headed to find a suitable outfit to wear. And she pulled out skirt after skirt and a million different dresses.

Finally she settled on jeans that accentuated her bottom.

And a soft green satin halter top that elegantly showed of her shoulders. She dressed and started to do her hair. With a yank and a twist she had an elegant bun on her head. Strands of her blonde hair escaped making her look very sexy. After her hair was out of the way she applied mascara, lipstick, and a bronze eye shadow. Satisfied she grinned at her reflection and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

Five minutes after seven, her doorbell rang. She forced herself to relax, as she opened the door to find Bruce smiling. He looked gorgeous in casual jeans, a blue dress shirt and a blazer. After eyeing his outfit she smiled at him, "Hey Bruce"

Bruce ran his eyes up and down her body she looked beautiful, and she managed to show him flesh without looking slutty_.  
_

_Unlike most women_.

"You look great," he told her, embracing her in a hug. "Thanks. So do you" she replied. "Oh wait I have your coat" she said racing into what he guessed was her room. He winced glancing at her heels, hoping she wouldn't fall. Seconds later she handed him his coat, he smiled he barely notice it was gone. Once she grabbed her keys, coat, and cellphone and locked up they headed outside.

Alfred would be driving them to the restaurant called _Gem_.

He hoped Chloe would like it. "Where are you spending your Christmas Bruce?" she asked. "I have Christmas parties to attend to in Gotham. So I'm spending it there." He replied, watching for her reaction. Her eyes flickered with sadness, "Oh"

"And you?" he asked. "I don't know. I usually spend my Christmas with Clark and his mom, but I don't think I'll do that this year. We…" she paused "We are on shaky ground." She looked away from him, and he didn't pressure her for answers.

Alfred stopped the car, and they got out. "Oh wow." She said as they were seated. The restaurant was cozy and had a live jazz band, complete with a dance floor. They ordered food and Bruce had champagne delivered to them. __

He couldn't take his eyes of off her.

"I'm sorry about the magazine." He told her. She shrugged, "I don't care the attention was kind of nice. Even Clark was a little jealous." His blue eyes flickered with amusement. Bruce saw a scratch on her arm; it was small but still noticeable. "What happened?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know where the scratch came from. "Oh its nothing. I…" she paused. "I…" He squeezed her hand, wanting her to go on. "I was mugged" she said it all in a rush.

Images of the night came back to Bruce and he clenched his jaw.

Chloe saw him, and squeezed his hand back, "I was ok though, because I met Batman. He "saved" me" He grinned, "So you him?" She smiled, "Yes. He does know you. Is he always that quite?" Bruce nodded. "He doesn't seem to care that he's on Superman's turf. You know what funny?" she paused "His voice it was so…familiar. It really is but I can't put my finger on it."

Bruce was a littel worried at her statement, but he brushed it away. Chloe was smart but he was smarter. _Even that didn't comfort him, if she found out about his other life, would she be angry? Upset? Hurt?_ He pushed the thought away, deciding to be more careful.

Their food arrived, and they talked casually. Bruce hadn't been this happy or content in a long time. After dinner, Bruce asked Chloe to dance. Many couples were already on the dance floor swaying to the music. The lights were dimmed, and the place looked soft.

Bruce pulled her closer and laid his hand on her waist. She felt her skin hum with approval, and she placed her hand on his shoulders. They didn't talk; there was no need to. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, after the first song they headed back to their table. As always they argued over who would pay the bill. And as always Bruce won.

They walked outside and waited for Alfred to arrive.

"How would you like to spend Christmas in Gotham?" he asked her seriously. Her heart jumped. _Christmas with him_ "I'd love to." She replied. "We'll leave tomorrow. Is that too soon for you?" he asked. "No tomorrow's fine. That's my last day at the Daily Planet and then I get a well deserved break." She joked. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, "So am I to be your date for all these parties?" she asked, her voice sweet.

He smiled at her, how could she make him melt with her voice?

"Yes, you don't mind do you? Escorting me and meeting the Gotham royalty." He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against her neck. Chloe let out a little sigh of pleasure. "No. I don't mind." "Good. The manor gets _lonely_." He whispered again. She blushed, "Oh" He nodded, teasing her with his lips on her neck.

A car honked and made them jump. It was only Alfred, looking very awkward in the drivers seat. Chloe and Bruce laughed heading into the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please R&R. What happened to all the fans? Come on a write needs reviews to continue writing or she gasp shrivels into nothing. Jk jk but really please review. Tell me what you think. Please and thank you.


	7. Kisses of all kinds

Alfred stopped the car and they got out. Bruce walked Chloe to her apartment, suddenly aware of the disappointment that lurked in his heart. She would leave; he brushed off the gloomy thought.

"So tomorrow we leave?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes we're planned to leave at 6:00 to arrive in Gotham around 7:30." She smiled her eyes sparkled impatiently. She reached into her purse to get out her keys. Bruce lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. Soon desire took over.

Chloe pulled him into the shadows of her doorway, her back against the closed door. His hands on her hips made her go crazy. She ran her hands up and down his neck. He bombarded her senses. His scent, touch, taste and feel of his body pressing against her. He finally parted and pressed his forehead against hers. "I should go," he said softly. Her eyes were pleading, "No. Stay." She whispered back._ No, you know what will happen if you stay. _

Bruce shook his head, and unwrapped his arms from her waist somewhat hesitantly. She sighed but smiled. With one last kiss, she went inside. "Bye Bruce" she said.

"Goodbye Chloe" he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Chloe walked into the Daily Planet glowing.

As always she made her way to her desk, and set down to work. Clark was already at his desk reading papers. He looked up at her, and felt a pang of jealousy_. Chloe is your friend nothing more_. Somehow the thought didn't really convince him. Lois had her day off today so he wouldn't have to worry about hiding his feelings. He felt really bad about hiding his relationship from Chloe but they had barely patched up their friendship a few weeks ago.

Clark saw the look on her face and resisted the urge to yell at her. "Hey" she said somewhat distracted. "Hey Chloe." He replied. She typed and reviewed her interviews. At lunch he stopped and headed over to her desk. Chloe looked up blowing hair out of her eyes. The stubborn strand kept falling and she huffed.

Without realizing what he was doing, he brushed away the strand his finger lingering on her cheek longer than it should have. With his super hearing he could hear her heart that was racing.

"Come on. Let's go out to lunch," he said. She nodded and grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" she asked. They decided to go to the nearest burger joint, and they ordered to go. Once they had their food, they walked back to the Daily Planet and headed up to the roof.

It was cold but the view of the city they had was worth it. This was his favorite place to hang out, when he was Superman.

They were standing enjoying the beautiful view. He saw the look of amazement on Chloe's face.

She shivered and snuggled against him. He became aware of how intimate they were. But he pushed it aside. _She's just cold._ "So are you spending Christmas at the farm like always?" he asked her. She stayed still, and looked up at him.

"Actually…Bruce and I are spending Christmas in Gotham. He invited me." She said. He felt the bottled up anger in him explode, "Chloe you've know this guy for what? Like 3 days and your spending Christmas with him? What do you really know about him anyway!!!" he said furiously.

She glared at him, "You don't know him." "And what you do?" he asked. "Yes. Bruce is different, and just because you don't like him doesn't mean I am going to stop dating him!" she yelled back. With that she turned on her heel and left.

Clark grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. _She is not going to win this argument._ As Chloe turned she slipped on the ice that covered the rooftop and fell back against Clark. He caught her but the weight of her made him fall back. And as they landed, their lips pressed against each other for a second. He was unprepared for the feel of her lips against his.

His heart skipped a beat. Clark found himself actually enjoying the short kiss.

Chloe pulled back. Her eyes flashed with anger, embarrassment and confusion. She got up and glared at him suddenly angry. "You did that on purpose," she said coldly although her eyes betrayed her voice. She likes you. He stared at her as the realization hit him. She glared at him, and started to walk away. "No Chloe. Wait"

She stopped and turned, her eyes shining with tears. "What?" she asked him angry. He cupped her face, and she tried to pull back. He wouldn't let her go not like this. "I know about Lois. Why did you lie? Why? I hate you. I hate you!!!" she screamed and yanked herself from his grasp. She ran into the Daily Planet, and he stood on the roof stunned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you think next chapter, will be more emotional. R&R pretty please?


	8. Gotham

Chloe walked to her desk feeling numb. She felt as light as an eggshell, and she was so glad that she had yelled to Clark about Lois and him. Still a tiny part of her was still obsessing over the small kiss that had taken place on the roof.

She found herself thinking about Clark, and the walls she had built against him and his charm weakened. Chloe felt Clark stare at her as he came in. "Can we talk please?" he asked her. She turned, "Ok" she said quietly. "After we get off?" he said. She bit her lip, "I have to pack for Gotham." His eyes flickered with anger but it was gone in a flash, "Can we talk at your place?" She nodded and didn't speak with him until her workday was over.

Clark and her grabbed a taxi and headed to her place. When she got to her apartment she dropped her purse and slipped her shoes off. "You know about Lois?" he said. She turned to him "Yes. I saw you with her a few days ago." Clark flinched at her eyes, they held no emotion and were blank. "I'm sorry," he said a tiny bit panicked at the thought of losing Chloe. Her beautiful face revealed no reaction.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes. After the Christmas."

Chloe looked at her watch, "I have to pack" With that she ran to her room and began throwing clothes on her bed.

He leaned against her doorway, "So you're going to Gotham?"

She looked up "Yes. Clark why do you hate Bruce so much?"

He was caught off guard. "I don't hate him," he said. Chloe put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. He ran his eyes up and down her curvy body; he really wished she would get her hand off her hips. "I umm" he forced his attention on her face. "He…I just don't trust him Chloe." He didn't mention the fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman. "Why? I mean he's different than other guys." She said.

Clark rolled his eyes, extremely annoyed at her statement. She continued packing in silence all too aware off Clark's eyes traveling down her body. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, not looking up."That was an accident you slipped and…" he looked awkward. She looked up, her eyes filled with confusion. She stopped her packing and sat on her bed_. Maybe I'll slip again_.

The thought popped into her head without warning, and she mentally slapped herself. An awkward silence filled the space.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. She sat on her bed, and looked up at him sadly "No." He looked relived. "I don't care who you date, just don't hide it from me anymore." She said softly. He was so tempted to kiss away the frown that tugged her lips. He had never thought of Chloe like that…well that was a lie.

Back in high school he had liked Chloe and Lana, but it always seemed to him that Chloe would always be there.

He was ashamed of himself for that. Clark had assumed Chloe would stick around, always waiting for him. Now it was too late she was gone, and he felt somehow strangely incomplete. She got up and headed towards the kitchen, he blocked her way. "Move Clark" she said her voice tired. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't budge. "No" he whispered. She tried to move around him but found she couldn't. He held her wrists in a firm grip.

She looked up, her eyes nervous.

He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and he could hear her shaky breathes. Clark cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. She was so beautiful; he closed the space between them. He kissed her, this time it was on purpose. She jumped; he felt her try to pull away but already she was melting into him. His hands left her face and brushed along her neck.

Chloe resisted against his kiss, but it was too late she kissed back. This was nothing like how she felt when she kissed Bruce. With Bruce she felt special and kissing Clark she felt used. As if she was only being kissed because she was always there for him. She realized this and pulled away. She took a step back, "No. I can't do this" Clark looked at her for an explanation.

"He's a good man. I love him." She said quietly. "I can't do this to him, I can't Clark"

"I'm sorry Chloe, I am. If I ever hurt you I hope you can forgive me, I don't want to lose you." He said to her. She stayed quiet forcing the tears to stay in her eyes. With that he turned and left. When the door shut, she sobbed. Her body shook and she crumpled on the ground.

When she had finished crying Chloe felt angry with herself. And she stood up, determined to push away all her feelings for Clark. Focused she finished her packing, ate an early dinner and changed into comfortable travel clothes. 15 minutes before 6:00 someone knocked on her door. Chloe beamed and threw the door open. Bruce stood there smiling.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and he had grabbed her suitcase before she could protest. She let out a laugh and kissed him lightly. They headed outside where Alfred put the suitcases in the trunk of the car and they drove to the airport. She looked out the windows, planes roaring to life or landing gracefully.

Bruce looked at Chloe she was staring out of the window. He couldn't wait to show her all the beautiful things Gotham had to offer. The car stopped and they got out. "You have a private plane?" she asked amazed. He nodded "Doesn't everyone?" he said teasingly. She laughed and he helped her on the small plane.

The interior of it seated 6 people comfortably he had a tv inside and a small table. The pilots took care of the luggage and Alfred took a seat up front, leaving Bruce and Chloe alone. She snuggled against Bruce, breathing in his scent. The sky began to darken and the stars shone, through the small windows of the plane. The land lay below them like a map Chloe couldn't help but stare. "This is nothing," he whispered in her ear. Chloe sighed and leaned back.

Bruce and her talked all through the flight and were surprised to hear that they were landing in Gotham in a few minutes. Chloe looked out the window. Gotham was beautiful, buildings and skyscrapers sparkle like black crystals. The scenery was dark, and mysterious now she knew why Bruce loved his city.

The billionaire looked out the window. Finally he was home.

00000000000000000000000  
please R&R. What do you think? I am sorry if you don't like the way I portrayed Clark in this chapter. But in Smallville it seems to me that he thinks Chloe is always the back plan you know? So that's my opinion. Tell me what you think.


	9. Arrival

The plane landed smoothly onto the black path. They got out and Chloe breathed in the fresh air. Bruce smiled at her, and at his city. _I didn't think I'd miss it this much_.

Alfred and the pilots carried the luggage into the car that was ready for them. They hopped in and Alfred drove to the mansion. "There's the orphanage." He pointed out the sights and landmarks as they drove. Chloe noted a dark gloomy building sitting on a hill behind the city she shivered. It had long towers and a gate to let people out. "What's that?" she asked. Bruce looked at the building blue eyes serious, "That's Arkham Asylum."

"Oh" was all she could say.

Alfred pulled up to a gate; a small plaque said Wayne Manor in neat letters. The gate opened with a push of a button and closed behind them. He pulled up to a circular driveway and stopped in front of a huge house. She let herself out and stared at the mansion.

It was huge, window after window of rooms and studies shone brightly.

The front doors were oak and had glass designs embedded into it. "Oh wow," she breathed out. The grounds of the manor were green and she could see the different wings that were in the house. "Wait till you see the inside" Bruce said coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She softened at his touch and let herself be guided into the house. Bruce opened the doors and threw them open, Chloe gasped.

She walked into the huge room. It led off to different halls and had 2 staircases that led off to other parts of the estate. The floor was marble; it had a fireplace in the front room and a big rug that had a hunting scene in front of it. She guessed that this room was sort of like a lobby in the big fancy hotels. Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her into the left doorway, it led to the kitchen beyond that were French doors that led to the gardens.

She was led to room after room. The left stairs led to the West wing, the right to the East wing where Chloe would have her room next to Bruce's. Alfred slept on the first floor next to the kitchen. Bruce led her to his office where he could be found most of the time. On the way out to the gardens she saw a beautiful grandfather clock inside his office. He passed by it without telling her anything.

It turned out Bruce owned several acres of land. Beneath his home he said he had a series of caverns that he had fallen into as a child. The gardens were lush with hundreds of trees, flowers and many fountains. Once the tour was done, they walked into the dining room to eat. Although it was fancy the house to her seemed a little cold, as if it was too big to be lived in by only 2 people. The dining room felt the same, too big and cold for just them.

"Do you really eat here?" she asked.

Bruce grinned, "No I haven't used this room in over 4 years. I usually eat in the kitchen its warm and cozy."

So they decided to eat in the kitchen, he was right the kitchen seemed to be the room most used. After a light dinner, they watched TV in the smallest living room. The fire was warm and she snuggled against Bruce's chest.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Bruce felt that his home was complete. Maybe that was what the huge manor needed… a family. He smiled at this; he'd love to have a family with Chloe but for now he pushed the thought away. Chloe felt her eyelids close with sleep, and after a while Bruce shook her awake gently.

"You should get some sleep." He said. She smiled and yawned, "That's a good idea" They walked upstairs and he showed her, her room. "Mine is right next door if you need anything. Tomorrow I'm heading into town for some business I'll be back by lunchtime; you have the whole morning to yourself. Alfred can take you to shop downtown or wherever you want." He told her. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then" she said. He nodded and kissed her. Chloe walked into her room and closed the door. She didn't bother to look around, but shed her clothes to only her panties and a tank top then she crawled into bed.

The bed was warm and she sank into its feathery mattress. And gently she was carried off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce didn't go to bed that night, instead he sneaked down to his office. And turned the hands of the grandfather clock to 10:47 pm the time his parents had been murdered.

Careful to not make a sound, he walked down the cold steps and into the Batcave. Alfred was already there waiting with his costume in one hand.

He seemed to be frowning at him. Bruce grabbed his costume and started to change. "You know Master Bruce you might want to be careful with…this, after all we do have a _guest_ in the house." He said to him. Bruce slipped on his mask and turned to Alfred, "Like that has ever stopped me before," he said. Alfred half smiled, "No your right it hasn't stopped you before but I was hoping this time Miss Chloe would convince you other wise."

Bruce heard what Alfred was trying to say without being to forward. He thought that Chloe would change him. Bruce felt a stab at his heart, Chloe _had_ changed him but could he really afford that change as Batman?

He looked at Alfred and knew he was asking the question that had bothered him since he had gone on the lunch date with Chloe. _Who would he choose Chloe or Batman?_ He shrugged it off and left to patrol Gotham; although he could feel Alfred's eyes bore into his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go the conflict begins.

Anyways I have an announcement to make, as some of you have found out the anonymous reviews have been disabled. Yes this is very bad the only reason I did this was because_ zanziria _was leaving me really annoying not to mention repetitive reviews. You can thank her/him for disabling the anonymous reviews. I do not know when I will enable it again. But for know all you faithful fans can just read my stories that's enough for me. Maybe next chapter I'll enable the reviews.

And personal note to _zanziria_ I enjoy reviews I really do but not yours you posted the same review over and over. Once would have been fine.

To my other readers: I am very sorry for the reviews the person above posted over and over again. Thank you and goodbye


	10. Christmas Eve

Chloe opened her eyes, and smiled.

Today was Christmas Eve she grinned and got up. She dressed, brushed her teeth and ran downstairs. In the kitchen she found Alfred drinking his coffee. "Miss Chloe good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked warmly. She smiled at him, "Morning Alfred, and I'd love breakfast." She sat at the small cozy table and soon had eggs, potatoes and a cup of coffee on front of her. Alfred busied himself washing dishes. "Do you have any idea when Bruce will be back?" she asked.

"He said to expect him back at noon" he replied. "So Miss Chloe are you ready to attend the Christmas Party that Wayne Enterprises is throwing?" he asked lightly. She sipped her coffee, "Yes but I've got to buy something to wear." Alfred smiled at her; "I assure you Master Bruce would not care if you attended the party wearing a potato sack" She blushed at his bold comment. "Still I want to look nice for him" she said. Alfred's eyes twinkled and he chuckled.

"You do realize he's smitten with you" he said. She blushed even more, "Oh Alfred." "Its true. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." He added.

She smiled, "I'm happy too. Although Clark isn't so comfortable with me dating Bruce." Alfred raised an eyebrow but asked nothing. She finished her breakfast and Alfred cleared her plate away. "Would you like to go out shopping?" he asked her. It'd be so great to surprise him with a new dress. She beamed, "Yes. Would you mind driving me?" "No of course not. I'll get the car started." He replied. She gasped and remembered she had to get him a Christmas present.

Running upstairs she grabbed her coat, purse and cellphone. Then she headed outside and into the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce tapped the pen on his desk; he glanced at his watch for the billionth time that day. His good friend Lucius Fox sighed. "Mr. Wayne do you have other important things to do because you have been checking the time on your watch every 5 seconds." Fox said. Bruce breathed deeply and focused on the problem at hand although his mind kept wandering back to Chloe.

He listened to his associates speak about money and costs of materials.

"Why don't we focus on renovating the orphanage instead of the hospital?" Bruce asked suddenly. A blonde woman looked up from her papers and smiled at him provocatively. He couldn't even remember her name. _Emily something_. Whatever her name was Bruce wasn't interested, he frowned at her with his eyes.

"Yes Bruce our budget can afford that, the kids will be thrilled." She said ignoring his disapproval. He stood and slightly winced; his right rib had been hurt last night as he was watching over Gotham. He ignored it and looked at the floor plans of the orphanage.

He pointed to the side of the building, "Start there get the best architects to work after the holiday's. Tell them to have the new floor plans drawn out by the first Friday of the New Year." People scurried to do what he asked. And he could do nothing but wait for noon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe walked into the chic boutique Alfred behind her.

He sat down on one of the small benches while she looked over dresses. Soon sales women were swarming her, weighing her down with tons of dresses. With a push she found herself in a dressing room. A tall sales woman with a kind face helped her into her first dress.

The others were outside waiting to see her. They shook their heads _No_. And she headed inside to change. Chloe lost track of how many dresses she had tried on, she was about to give up when the tall woman zipped up the dress and gasped. "Oh my this is the one," she told Chloe. Nervously she stepped outside and the employs gushed at her. The floor length gown was a deep blue; it hugged her curves and had a plunging neckline. Still it was classy and sophisticated, the straps were thick and the material of the gown was silky against her skin. It had an open back that gave people a view of her creamy skin.

She smiled and bought it, soon the sales women were handing her matching stilettos, handbag, necklace and jewelry. The price was more than she had hoped but she shrugged it off, after all this was her last big expense of the year. Alfred carried her bags to the car despite her protest.

He did however allow her to carry the small bag that held Bruce's present. It was a nice diamond encrusted watch; Alfred loved it saying that Bruce's current watch was too old. When they arrived at the Manor she ran upstairs and hid her dress and accessories in her closet. She glanced at her cellphone and decided to call Lois. "Hello?" said her cousin. "Hey Lois its Chloe" she replied. "Hey Chloe! Clark told me what happened, you aren't mad are you?" Lois asked nervously. Chloe forced a smile at her cousin's words, "No me and Clark talked it all out."

"Great. So when did you start dating Bruce?" Lois said teasingly. "Oh umm…just last week or so." She replied. She could just picture the grin on her cousin's face. "So is this the real thing?" asked Lois. "I…I think so" Chloe replied softly. Lois gasped over the phone. "Ok well just wanted to call you and see how you were. Tell Clark I'll call him later." Said Chloe rapidly. Lois said bye and hung up.

A knock on her door startled her; "Come in" Bruce opened the door and smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat, "Hi Bruce" She hugged him glad that he was home. He kissed her lips softly.

"You know that I couldn't focus. You Miss Sullivan got me into trouble today." He said very seriously although his eyes twinkled. She laughed as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I didn't do anything except stay here all day and wait for you." She said innocently. He smiled at her and kissed her. She welcomed his lips and hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

After a while they stopped and headed downstairs to get lunch. After that they watched TV. Bruce kept tickling her and picking her up, Chloe laughed until her stomach hurt but she didn't care. Alfred stepped into the room and coughed loudly, they stopped.

"Miss Chloe may I suggest that you start to get ready for the party? Master Bruce?" he said raising an eyebrow at both of them. They were sent to their rooms and were told to get ready.

Chloe laughed feeling like a child under Alfred's fatherly gaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if you like it or not. I may do a fanfic on Chruce because of Valentine's Day that's coming up. But first I have to finish this one ha ha ha don't worry I'll update sooner.


	11. CHristmas Eve II

She stepped inside the shower and sighed, the warm water washed over her soothingly. Steam rose to meet the mirrors and walls. Chloe forced herself to get out and dried her body with a fluffy towel.

Slipping on her bathrobe she started drying her hair. She curled it into soft waves that framed her face beautifully. Afterwards she applied her makeup, nothing to heavy just enough to show off her flawless skin. Finally she took out her dress and slipped it on, she loved the way it clung to her curves. Strapping on her stilettos and putting on her jewelry she looked at her reflection_. Come on Chloe there's no turning back now_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce waited for Chloe to get ready. Alfred watched him somewhat amused as he paced up and down.

He glanced at the stairs, and his jaw dropped. Chloe stood at the top of the stairs smiling, his heart skipped a beat. She walked down gracefully he took in her features. Her dress was a deep blue the color of sapphires, with thick straps and a plunking neckline. And when she twirled for him he saw the low back of the dress, teasing him with her creamy skin. Her gown reached the floor and as she laughed it sent shimmers down the fabric that clung to her delicious curves.

After staring at her he composed himself. "Chloe you look beautiful." He kissed her lips and placed her coat on her shoulders. "Shall we?" he said teasingly. Chloe smiled at him, "We shall" Alfred chuckled at the sight of the two lovebirds; they climbed into the car and drove off.

Chloe was nervous she had never been at a huge party like this one before; she fiddled with her purse and calmed down only when Bruce placed his hand over hers. "Relax, I want Gotham to see the beautiful woman that is mine." He whispered into her ear. She melted against him as he brushed his fingers over her neck, and placed kisses on the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

At last Alfred parked outside, photographers and reporters stood on either side wanting to speak with the royalty of Gotham. Alfred opened the door and Bruce stepped out first. Reporters yelled out questions for him, he ignored them and placed his hand out to help Chloe out of the car. She stepped out like she attended many red carpet events and huge parties all the time. The media roared and demanded who she was.

Bruce placed a hand on her lower back and walked her up to the building. "Kiss her!!!" "Who is she?" "Where'd you meet her Bruce?" Comments and questions came at them like bullets. They stood and allowed them to take pictures. Chloe held her head high smiled politely. As they headed towards the party, Bruce stopped to speak with a reporter. Chloe stood by his side. "Who is this lucky lady?" said the woman. Bruce smiled at Chloe and said, "This is Chloe Sullivan. A star reporter at The Daily Planet in Metropolis." With that they walked up the steps and finally entered the party.

Chloe gasped she had never seen a room decorated so luxurious. A live music played on a stage; tables were set up around the dance floor and a long table at one side of the room served as a place for food and drinks. Waiters in elegant tuxedos delivered wine, champagne, and appetizers to people.

The people seated looked at them curiously, many women stared icily at Chloe.

Men also stared at her running their eyes up and down her body, then smiling in approval. She shivered and Bruce held her close. "Ready to meet the most important people in Gotham?" he asked knowing it would make her nervous. He smiled at her, "Come on you'll be great, relax. They don't bite" He led them to a table and introduced her. "This is Chloe Sullivan my girlfriend," he said proudly. The men at the table clapped "Seems like Bruce has finally settled down after all"

"This is Lucius Fox my associate at Wayne Enterprises. This is Adam McNeal the president of all the banks in Gotham." On and on Bruce introduced many people, she forgot names but didn't tell him that. After it seemed as if she had met everyone in the entire room, they headed to the food and ate the small deserts.

"How do you remember all their names?" she asked amazed. He grinned at her, "Years of practice." "Obviously. The women don't seem to like me much," she whispered as yet another woman glared at her icily. Bruce chuckled, "They're jealous." He said simply. Chloe blushed and sipped her bubbly champagne. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the band began playing a slow song. Bruce led her to the dance floor many couples followed his lead.

He pulled her in close and placed a hand on her waist. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and let him lead. Bruce loved the way Chloe smiled at him and how he felt so comfortable with her around. He hadn't laughed in months but she made him chuckle and laugh at anything she did goofily. They ignored the stares and sighs that came from other people. After dancing to salsa and other songs they sat down sipping more wine. Her cheeks were flushed and she laughed.

"You never told me you could dance," she said. He smiled mischievously at her, "You never asked." Chloe stuck out her tongue at him but smiled.

For the rest of the night they talked, laughed and danced. Bruce glanced at his watch it was almost midnight, he found Chloe dancing with Lucius. And a tiny bit of jealousy creeped up on him. Chloe spotted him, and excused herself from Fox. "Its almost midnight. We should go," he said. She nodded, "Let me grab my purse." They headed outside where a few reporters stood in the cold air hoping to get a comment or two out of people. Alfred arrived 10 minutes after Bruce called for him. He drove them to the Manor.

Once inside Alfred told them good night and left.

Bruce and Chloe walked upstairs she laughed as Bruce tickled her. He kissed her slowly, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist. She felt electricity shoot through her at his touch and it rested deep inside her. He could feel her wanting more, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Bruce please" she whispered her voice strained, trying to control the lust inside her. He traced circles on her back and she pressed against him. They headed to his room, once the door closed she definetly knew there was no going back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah they basically slept with each other. But yea I think you guys know what that last sentence means. Grins Well I'll update soon. Not many more chapters to go…I still don't know how Chloe will find out about Bruce's double life.


	12. Christmas Day

In the morning, Chloe woke up with Bruce's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and then blushed remembering last night's events.

Sunshine spilled from the window onto the bed making patterns of light on the bedcovers and sheets. It's Christmas! As if her loud thoughts woke him, Bruce stirred. She turned to face him. "Morning" she said. His eyes opened for a millisecond he looked confused wondering why she was laying next to him on his bed naked. Then he smiled his memory reminding him of why she was there.

"Hey Chloe" he said placing kisses along her neck and lips. She laughed as his fingers tickled her. He stopped and sat up, "I'm starving," he said. She grinned mischievously, "Me too" Suddenly she pulled him back down, and laid on him. "Absolutely starving" she whispered. Teasing him with a short kiss, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Bruce smirked and flipped her so she was underneath him, his fingers wrapped around her small wrists. "Well then lets get some breakfast," he murmured.

"Cheater" she said wrinkling her nose at him. He laughed, and got off her. Chloe frowned and sat up wrapping the sheets around her body. "I have no clothes," she announced. She walked out the sheets dragging behind her, and headed to her room. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the site. Once they dressed in sweats, they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Alfred looked up at them and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Chloe managed to claim the kitchen for the day and cooked Bruce her farm style breakfast. It took her much longer than usually because he kept distracting her with kisses, and touches.

After breakfast they sat done in the living room, and Bruce started a toasty fire. "I'll be right back" she said and kissed him lightly. She ran upstairs and grabbed the present she had bought him. When she arrived Bruce was standing up his hands behind his back. She eyed him curiously and approached him. He smiled at her, "Merry Christmas Chloe" he brought his hands from behind his back and handed a small box wrapped in shiny light blue paper with a dark blue bow. She smiled, "Merry Christmas Bruce" She handed him his box and took hers. Bruce opened his first; he took out the watch and put it on.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously. His eyes twinkled, "Yes. How did you know I needed a new watch?" She shrugged, "Alfred" Chloe opened her present it under the wrapping paper was a box she opened that and gasped. It was a necklace with a sapphire pendant in shape of a teardrop. "Oh Bruce." She breathed out. He raised her chin up and kissed her, "I love you Chloe"

She felt a tear fall down her cheek she was so happy that she'd thought she would burst. He helped her put it on and wiped away her tear. "I love you too," she said. He kissed her again so happy she had responded to him.

Alfred slipped in watching the happy couple, "Master Bruce if I do say so myself it was about time" They laughed and for the first time the Manor was cozy and full of life.

Chloe ran upstairs to call Clark. The phone rang and Clark picked it up. "Hey it's me," she said. "Hey Chloe" he replied. She smiled at his voice; "Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas to you to Chloe" "So how's the family?" she asked. "Fine. We finished opening our presents. I need to give you yours." He replied. "How's Gotham?" he asked lightly although she could hear the strain in his voice to be friendly. "Its great. I went to a party last night and met half the people here." "That's good. Can I go over there…to deliver your present?" he asked. She bit her lip knowing it wasn't a good idea. "But Clark…Bruce will get suspicious."

"I'll only be there for like 3 minutes and then I'll leave" he insisted. "Ok just make it quick" she said hurriedly and hung up. She went downstairs and paced, Bruce had disappeared with Alfred for once she was glad Bruce wasn't here. In less than 20 seconds Clark was knocking on the door. She opened it and let him inside.

He glanced around at the inside of the house and his eyes grew wide.

"You must have had a good Christmas," he said. He carried a small box for her and held it out. "Here its for my mom and me." She smiled and opened it, inside was a sweater she had drooled over last time she was in Smallville. "Thanks Clark" she said and hugged him. Clark breathed in her scent and felt the familiar flash of jealousy. Feeling bold she placed a kiss on his cheek having to reach him on her tiptoes.

"I'll be back in Metropolis tomorrow night." She told him as he stepped out the door. "Ok see you then." He sped off at super speed. She closed the door and picked up her present and threw away the trash.

After putting that away she headed into the kitchen to see if Bruce was anywhere to be seen. She didn't find him there, so she headed to his office. As she knocked the door opened and Alfred stepped out. "Miss Chloe he's in there" he said and walked off. She stepped inside and saw Bruce was on the phone rubbing his temples and looking very annoyed. "Can we talk about this later? Have Lucius handle this please" he said into the phone and hung up.

Bruce sighed and looked up his features softening at her face.

--------------------------------------------

More coming up please R&R what happened to my fans???? I really need more reviews.


	13. Choices and A mistake

Chloe smiled at him, "Bad time?" He shook his head.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Where do we go from here?" Chloe felt a shiver of pleasure go through her spine; his lips caressed the sensitive skin on her neck. "I don't know," she whispered. "I have to in Metropolis tomorrow night. And I don't get a break until Easter." She added. He whirled her around, eyes bright. "Then leave transfer to Gotham's newspaper and live with me."

Her heart thumped in her chest. "I…can't. I really can't. My life is in Metropolis I have friends there and a good job. My apartment and my things are there. Don't get me wrong Gotham is a beautiful city but I just can't do it Bruce" she rubbed her arms nervously and looked out the window.

He sighed, "I don't want to lose you. Your important to me Chloe." She smiled at his words. And turned to kiss him, "Lets talk later." He murmured a yes and they headed to the cozy living room to watch a movie. Before going her eyes fell on the grandfather clock again.

Her sharp mind picked up on the fact that the time was completely wrong. She shook the feeling of dread away and caught up with Bruce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark paced in his living room. His mother came her green eyes softened at the sight of her son. "Clark honey what's wrong?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I don't know what to do." He sat down on the coach running his hands through his messy hair. Martha sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "About what?" she asked. He turned to her, "What would you do if you had a friend that was on love with someone you don't like? And the person she was in love with was a fake he hid a really important thing form her. And only you know the important thing, but made a promise you wouldn't tell. What would you do Mom?"

Martha blinked thinking about the jumble of words that had come out of her son's mouth. "Are we talking about Chloe and Bruce?" she asked softly. He looked shocked that she knew about them and she laughed. "I read magazines when I go into town don't think I don't," she said. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes it's about Chloe and Bruce"

Martha sighed, and thought. Her son had known Chloe for most of his childhood and then al his life. It was funny that she thought Clark would end up dating her. After all Chloe knew Clark better than anyone maybe even better than even her. "Well Clark, I would think Chloe would trust you enough to tell her, remembered what you promised her a while ago? No more secrets. But keep in mind that Chloe needs to live her own life, and if you continue like this then you may not get the chance to be in her life."

Clark leaned against his mother, taking in her words. She stroked his hair like she had once done when he was a child.

------------------------------------------------------

Chloe squealed as Bruce threw her over his shoulders and headed into the kitchen with her. Alfred looked up and smiled, quickly before Bruce could notice him he slipped away giving them a chance to be alone.

He set her down on the kitchen counter and tickled her. Chloe laughed and swatted his hands away. When she begged for mercy he stopped and she leaned her head back on the top cabinets trying to catch her breath. He kissed her hard, and she moaned against his mouth. Taking the advantage she slipped her leg around his waist and pulled him forward.

They parted lips red and eyes glazed with passion and lust. They cooked dinner and ate giggling and talking loudly. After dinner they headed to his room watched a movie and she let sleep take over her knowing that he would always be at her side.

Bruce woke up a few hours after Chloe had fallen asleep; he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The house was quite all he heard was the hiss of the DVD player and her breathing. Slowly and carefully he got up and turned off the TV. Then he kissed her forehead she didn't stir. With that he slipped away into his office and turned the clock hands to 10:57. His heart clenched every time he did it, and as a habit he murmured a prayer of safety and for his parents.

The grandfather clock hissed and swung open to reveal a staircase. He entered closing the clock wall behind him. Usually the clock would have shut with a click but he had grown careless love dulled his senses and this time no click was heard to confirm he had closed it. Oblivious he made his way to the Bat Cave and dressed in his costume.

-------------------------------

Okay I'm almost done. I might do a sequel but I don't want to give the ending away. Hehehe. Okay then review pretty please?


	14. Open eyes

Hours later Chloe was the last to wake up; she frowned before opening her eyes. The usual warmth of Bruce's body beside her wasn't there. She groaned and opened her pretty green eyes.It was still pitch black and the moonlight tried-and failed- to pierce through the thick curtains.

Chloe stood up and felt her way to the light switch. In a flash the room was lit and she saw that Bruce wasn't anywhere in the room. The light hurt her eyes so she flicked it off; blindingly she shoved her feet into her comfy slippers and slipped downstairs. "Bruce?" she whispered, but even that was loud in the quiet kitchen. Still she searched for him, in the library and the living room. After 10 minutes she gave up and headed upstairs.

But not before she creeped down to his office and opened the door. She popped her head into the room but didn't turn on the light, "Bruce?" she whispered loudly. Nothing answered she huffed and stepped inside._ If he's playing a game I'm going to be so mad_. She felt her way along the walls and turned on a small lamp. Blinking several times she got used to the light. Casually she stirred papers on his desk and frowned.

_Nothing juicy here_, thought the reporter side of her.

She was about to leave when she passed the grandfather clock. It had teased her countless times, and this time she stuck her tongue out at it. The clocks face stared back and she noticed once again the time was wrong. Her ankles were cold as a sudden draft grasped her feet.

Chloe shivered and backed away, the clock slid away from the wall and she jumped. It was an inch or two away from the wall and cold air flooded into the room. Curiosity outshone fear and she stuck her thin fingers through the slits and pulled. It was heavier than she expected but nonetheless she had managed to open it enough to reveal a staircase.

_Oh my God_. The staircase was made of rock and the air inside smelled slightly like sulfur and crude minerals. She bit her lip and stepped down, into the darkness.

-----------------------------------

Batman sat at his computer and sighed. He was suppose to be researching possible sites that the Joker would hit but his thoughts wandered back to Chloe. He pulled of his mask and ran his fingers through his hair. He still couldn't believe that he had asked her to move in.

It was so unlike him that he panicked, something he did rarely. She had said no and it stung him, what had he expected? That she would agree to it, the idea had been stupid but hey he had tried his best. It was getting late and he should be getting back to her, in a few hours she would be awake and they'd talk everything out. He still fought about telling her of his double life as Batman. Bruce hasn't decided yet, he was so afraid to loose her.

His expression softened remembering the look on her face when he had confessed he was in love with her. He got up and turned around, his eyes landed on an intruder and his heart dropped. Panick, fear, anger, and sadness flooded him.

-----------------------------------------

Chloe felt as if she'd been stabbed. Her eyes locked onto his and she recalled the night he had saved her. His bright blue eyes were wide with shock, and her eyes drifted to the mask in his hand.

"That's why you seemed so familiar" she whispered. Tears flooded her eyes and she let them fall. With all her heart she wished Clark were here. Bruce/Batman made his way to her, she let out a sob as he grabbed her wrists. Her fists pounded weakly against his strong chest and she collapsed on her knees, bringing him down with her.

-------------------------------------

Clark raced to Gotham, in the pit of his stomach he knew something bad was happening to Chloe. That made him run even faster he was a whirlwind of anger and frustration. He found the Wayne Manor and burst in, in seconds he had searched the house and found the Batcave. There he found Chloe crying on the floor, with Bruce at her side trying to comfort her, he smoothed her hair with his hands and Clark saw Chloe shivered. _She doesn't want you to touch her!_ He fumed, after all this was his friend, he knew her well enough to read her mind, body and face.

Shoving Bruce aside, he scooped her up ignoring him.

---------------------------------

Chloe was only half aware that it was Clark who cradled her like a child. She smiled a tiny bit at this _he was here_. She melted against him breathing in his familiar scent. He knew her better than anyone he'd comfort her. Somehow she managed to tell him which room was hers and he laid her down on the bed. She looked up at him; he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. Tingles spread through her body gently lifting her up to reality, with reality came the pain. She muffled her cries by biting her lip.

His hands wrapped around her neck and she shivered at his touch. Clark kissed her so softly on her lips she wondered if she had imagined it. When he stroked her hair and mumbled sweet words into her ear, she let sleep take over.

-------------------------------

Clark watched her sleeping form and he tried hard not to cry. She was so helpless, he could have told her and prevented this heartache but he had kept his promise to Bruce. Chloe was breathing normally now and he wiped away the salty tears on her cheeks. Now he had to take care of Bruce. The name made him boil over with anger, he closed the door to her room and stomped downstairs.

An old man dressed in a butler suit appeared at the end of the stairs. "I'm Alfred. How is she?" he asked in a voice softened by years of living in a quiet house. "She's asleep. Where's Bruce?" he asked in a tight voice.

--------------------

Ok Read and Review kiddies thank you.


	15. Father, Lover, Friend

Bruce sat in a chair, shocked. He kept seeing her face and her tears as she saw the mask in her hand. Clark was here but he didn't even notice, he still hadn't let go of the mask and anger made him shout. Bruce threw it against the wall of the cave and let out a scream of frustration.

The mask taunted him, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. With all his heart he wished that Batman would die. Then Clark was at his side, fingers wrapped tight on his collar. "How dare you lie to her!!" he said coldly lifting him off his feet with super-human strength. Clark let his fury take over him, slamming Bruce against the cold wall he tightened his grip and shook him. Bruce said nothing, instead he got angry and punched Clark in the stomach. Surprised, he let him go and held his stomach that was throbbing with pain. Clark and Bruce fumed with anger and took it out on themselves, fighting and punching.

Cursing at each other, even without super-strength Bruce managed to hit Clark pretty hard. They fought and raged until Alfred came down to the Batcave and managed to get them off each other. Both young men had scrapes and bruises, Clark had a busted lip and Bruce had a swollen jaw.

Even when Alfred separated them and cleaned them up, they both glared at each other.

---------------------------------

In the morning Chloe woke up feeling normal until the events of last night flooded into her mind. She closed her eyes feeling her heart break, the teardrop necklace she had around her neck burned her skin and she took it off placing it on the bedside table. Someone knocked and she hoped to god it wasn't Bruce.

"Come in" she said softly, squirming into the covers. It was only Alfred with her breakfast, she sighed relieved. The old man sat next to her and patted her hand. She found comfort in his fatherly gaze, "I'm so lost Alfred." She said to him. He smiled at her and sighed tired, for the first time she noticed how old he really was. After all he had raised Bruce and watched over him ever since he was 8.

"Oh my dear he loves you very much and he never meant to hurt you. Although your friend Clark …well Master Bruce didn't mind hitting _him_." He said.

Chloe sat up, "What? Bruce hit him?"

Alfred nodded, "Master Clark I suppose started the while thing. He is very protective of you Miss Chloe isn't he?" 

"Yes Alfred he is. I grew up with Clark."

He noticed the necklace at her bedside table and studied it. "I went with him when he picked this out for you. Master Bruce said he wanted the purest sapphire to give you. We drove everywhere looking for it. You know what he did when he found it?" Chloe shook her head, not wanting to think about Bruce. "Master Bruce smiled a true smile, something I had never seen other than when he was a small boy. You made him smile Miss Chloe. I can see it in your eyes that you love him, excuse me for being to forward but he hasn't stopped grinning like a drunken fool since that snowy day in Metropolis."

His kind words brought a smile to her face, but it melted away. "He lied to me Alfred." She whispered.

"He lied to protect you. Master Bruce has a problem trusting people with his secret. He wanted to make sure that when you said you loved him, you meant _all _of him. Miss Chloe you cant help to choose who you fall in love with…your not suppose to." Alfred smiled at her warmly, picked up the necklace and pressed it into her palm. With a kiss on her forehead he left her to think.

Chloe sighed and stared out her window, lost in her emotions and thoughts. If he lied about this then what else would he lie about? He said he loved me but now I'm scared of loving him.

She didn't leave her bed until almost noon when she had made her choice. Chloe took a shower, dressed in jeans and a beautiful sweater. She packed her bags; her fingers lingered on the dress that she had worn to the party. That seemed like such a long time ago, when things were simpler and she didn't have to worry. She shook the dress of its wrinkles and after she made her bed she laid out the dress, it was too painful to take with her. His scent clung to the fabric and she breathed it in once more before taking her bags and going downstairs. 

She fingered the necklace in her palm and found Bruce. 

----------------------------

Bruce looked up at her from the cold coffee he held in his hands and lowered his gaze. She didn't have to speak. Chloe made her way to him her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She hugged him wanting to stay like this forever. Bruce breathed her scent and forced himself to memorize her features. She was so beautiful. Her fingers traced his jaw and he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You fought him?" she asked her eyes piercing into his soul. _Yes_. "No" he lied. She slipped her hand in his fingers; he felt he would crush her if he wasn't careful_. Don't leave me._ "I suppose you know his secret?" she said to him. He nodded. _I knew a long time ago._ "And know both of you know mine." He said softly.

"Bruce…I can't stay with you." She said. The air was heavy with emotion. Tears shimmered in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb against the slippery tears. "Why?" he asked demanding to know. "You lied to me. Alfred explained why. And I understand but I cant do this." She said shakily.

"This?" he asked.

"Us" she said bluntly.

"I love you..._Yes_! But I can't go to sleep at night knowing that maybe I won't wake up with you next to me. I can't love you when most of the night I'll be worrying if you'll come back in one piece. I'm sorry." She said shaking with emotion. He knew what she said was true. "Even if we could make it work, my enemies would find out and use you to get to me. You're my weakness Chloe." He replied sadly.

It wasn't fair to her that she'd have to constantly look over her shoulder. And if she stayed in the house he'd be simply locking her up in a big cage, but a cage nonetheless. His heart throbbed with pain. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"I love you too. I don't regret it. I regret nothing. You let me love you all of you…and for a while you gave that back. I'm glad we bumped into each other that day. I'll leave you alone Chloe don't worry. If your ever in town and want to see me…you know where I live." He said softly. She smiled at him, he understood. Bruce was glad that he made her smile one last time before she left. He couldn't resist, bringing his hand around her neck he kissed her hard.

She sobbed against his mouth but replied, knowing this was the last time she would feel loved. No other man could ever make her feel like this, not even Clark. They parted and she placed the necklace in his hand and closed it. With that she left grabbed her bags, Clark was waiting for her outside. This time he said nothing, not even an "I told you so" Alfred gave them a ride back to the airport where they bought tickets to Metropolis and boarded the plane.

She was numb her heart seemed to break over and over again, her eyes were puffy and red and she cried even when she had no tears left in her body. Outside the window she saw the city that could have been hers if she had stayed. But no…the truth hurt and she knew she had done the right thing. Clark squeezed her hand giving her strength; she smiled at him and leaned back in the seat.

"It'll be ok. You'll be back home soon." Clark said to her. She looked too her window, not answering. He held her hand all throughout the ride. When the plane landed in Metropolis she clenched her jaw and followed Clark through the gate. None of the familiar sights in Metropolis comforted her they seemed to taunt her. Reminding her that she was no longer in the Manor, in his arms, in Gotham. She leaned against Clark as they grabbed a taxi and headed for her apartment. 

--------------------------------

Okay babes just like 2 more chapters if that and I'm all done. I love this couple so much that I'm planning a sequel if I get enough reviews. Imagine Chloe and Bruce take 2!!!!! Tell me what u think please thanks!!! 


	16. With endings come wonderful beginnings

Bruce sat in the kitchen he hadn't moved since Chloe had left. His body was numb, and he felt as if time had stopped. _She left. She left_. He twirled the words around his mind, still trying hard to cope with that.

Alfred came into the kitchen, and sighed. The old man sat next to him and refilled his coffee mug. "Master Bruce." He said softly. "It was her choice to make not yours," he said. Bruce closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. "She's gone," He told Alfred the words hung in the air. Bruce stood up suddenly and walked upstairs, the Manor was cold and empty without the laughter Chloe brought. He went into her room, and almost cried as his eyes fell on the dress that she had carefully laid out.

He closed the door and ran his fingers along the rich fabric.

The dress still smelled like her and he buried his face in it, wanting her back with all his heart. Bruce did something he hadn't done in years; he sat down on the carpet and cried. To him crying meant you were weak, he was used to having his emotions in check but today he didn't care. The only woman he had allowed himself to fall in love with had left him. A man deserved to cry for that.

After a few minutes, he stood up and wiped away the tears his sadness melting -into the only emotion he knew how to handle- anger. He found he was not mad at Chloe but at himself for believing that she would stay. Bruce tightened his grip on the dress and necklace he headed to his room. Once there he grabbed an empty box and gently folded the dress into it, the necklace he placed carefully in the lush fabric. With one last look he put the lid on and stored it in his closet.

Part of him was still in love with Chloe, but he needed to move on. After that he went to the Batcave and patrolled his city trying hard to lose himself in Batman.

----------------------------

Chloe arrived with Clark at her apartment mentally, physically, and emotionally she was exhausted. He put her bags down and sighed.

"Your home" he said. Funny thing was it didn't feel like home. Her only home was in Bruce's arms, in his bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. She bit her lip forcing the images of her lovemaking away. _Move on Sullivan_.

"Clark it's late. You might as well crash here." She said tired.

He looked up at her and shrugged, "All right then." He made himself at home; she watched him and smiled tightly. This was Clark's second home he spent most of his time here in her apartment devouring her food and flipping through her TV channels. She headed to her room, and shut the door. She slipped into her pajamas and went into the kitchen for some milk. Clark was already sitting in her living room, watching a game.

After drinking her milk, she brought him blankets and pillows; he would sleep on the coach. It always worked like that when he stayed over.

Clark got up and hugged her good night. She leaned against him glad that he was so familiar. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her room. With the lights turned off she cried quietly. _He's gone. He's gone_. She repeated the words in her mind, even though they brought her pain. She'd move on sooner or later. After all he had promised to leave her alone, and for that she was glad.

"Goodbye Bruce" she whispered softly into the room. And let herself fall headfirst into sleep. A small part of her would always belong to him, but she'd keep it in a box. She had let him go.

------------------

Bruce leaned back against his headboard and closed his eyes. It was done. The Joker was defeated, at least for now. His body ached but it was nothing compared to how his heart felt. It was time to let go.

"Goodbye Chloe." He whispered into the night and let go off her. But even as he said goodbye, a tiny part of him wouldn't let her go. He muffled the voice and slept.

--------------------------

Finished. Wow I'm really done. Hmm how about a sequel? Are you up to it? Let me know!


End file.
